


Nothing More then a Broken Soliloquy

by RadioBee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fear, Good and Evil, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mistakes, Other, Princes & Princesses, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sneaking Around, Will add more tags as I go, Witches, everyone is confused, everyone is hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioBee/pseuds/RadioBee
Summary: People always say that there are exactly two types of people in the world. There are the good guys, and then there are the bad guys. Apparently, it was supposed to be easy to tell who was who. It is “Simple”. The good guys win and the bad guys lose. One side is beautiful and the other is ugly. The good is bright while the bad is dark. The good are heroes while the bad are the villains. Obviously, duh. That is how it always has been, is, and will be. At least, that is what the people of the small village of Gavaldon have always said. That is what the storybooks always say.To Virgil, this seemed like absolute bullcrap.
Relationships: none yet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

People always say that there are exactly two types of people in the world. There are the good guys, and then there are the bad guys. Apparently, it was supposed to be easy to tell who was who. It is “Simple”. The good guys win and the bad guys lose. One side is beautiful and the other is ugly. The good is bright while the bad is dark. The good are heroes while the bad are the villains. Obviously, duh. That is how it always has been, is, and will be. At least, that is what the people of the small village of Gavaldon have always said. That is what the storybooks always say.

To Virgil, this seemed like absolute bullcrap. 

To Virgil Krows, there are exactly two types of people in the world, and she thinks her list is much simpler to understand. There are those she can tolerate, and those she can’t. That was it. No big fancy tails or complicated rules. No punishment for being “bad”, because there was no ‘bad guy’ side. If someone managed to not be a general nuisance to her then congrats, good for them. If they were too rude, obnoxious, or whatever it is that makes a person intolerable to Virgil then, oh well, whatever. Not that it had ever bothered anyone in the past that they did not make it onto her list.

Despite her nonchalant outlook on people, their stricter views still stood. And with the way Virgil’s...everything was, she was not exactly the shimmering model of the oh so wonderful hero side. 

It is not like Virgil actually ever did anything wrong, at least, not significantly. It just so happened that her style leaned towards complete black with purple patches here and there. And so what if she preferred to take her walks at night rather than in the light of day. The air is cooler at that time, the trees make soothing noises, and there are fewer people to stare at her and her big, heavy cloak. And the fact that she lives behind a graveyard is just-! Okay, Virgil can confess that from an outsider’s perspective that may seem a little odd. But anyone that asks would know it was because of the fact that she and her mom were not exactly the wealthiest people.

That’s the thing though, no one asks. No one ever asks. They just stare and step back if she happens to take a step anywhere near them. Mothers threw nervous glances to their children. Vendors stood in front of their goods. Eyes bore into the back of her hood until she disappeared from sight. And when they thought she was far enough (if they even cared that much) they would whisper. 

“What is she scheming?” 

“I know she’s a witch” 

“She drove her father away and mother absolutely bonkers” 

“A villain if I’ve ever seen one”

“She’s definitely getting taken to the school of evil”

And then there was that. The School of Good and Evil. A wonderfully awful tale of a school that teaches princes and princesses how to be royalty and villains to be even worse villains somewhere far in the woods. So far in fact, that no one has ever seen it. Not for a lack of trying. Every four years two children from Gavaldon go missing, apparently having been whisked away to each be appointed to a school. It’s an entirely dreadful ordeal every time it comes around. Parents board up their houses every night in desperate hopes of keeping their children. And in the morning, when once again two kids are found missing, a search party goes out looking for them. 

And it’s all fake! Fake Fake Fake. Because fairytales are not real. Virgil reads them all the time, and while enjoyable reading material there is no way they can all be real. Sure, she had the dark and dreary looks, the reserved personality, and general distance from typical society behavior. Just turning fifteen, the dreadful age of those typically taken, may add a little bit of anxiety. But they are definitely fake. They have to be fake. Because if they aren’t then people are right. 

She would definitely be taken to the school of evil.

Society always says there are exactly two types of people in the world. There are the heroes and the villains. They are easy to distinguish from each other. Simple if you must. The heroes are bright, shining, beams of goodness. They save the day, get the prince or princess, and then live in a great big castle surrounded by luxury. The heroes win. The villains are dark and scary. They do bad things and everyone can tell. The villains are bad and will always be defeated in the end. Villains don’t get a happily ever after because that’s just who they are. That is how it has been, is, and always will be.

To Janus, this was absolutely correct in every form of way.

Janus Declan understood that there is simply a way the world works and it is completely undeniable. There are people out there that wear lavish clothes, give perfect smiles, and swoop in to save the peasants; those are the heroes. And then the villains slouch around with big, draping cloaks to cover their ugly faces from the world. It was not an insult. None of it was. That was just how it was. Villains don’t even feel insulted, they can’t. No need to bemoan your position in the world, you are what you are and if someone throws a fit over it it’s probably because they got the bad side.

Lucky for Janus, he came out as the good guy. The reason why was easy to understand, after all, Janus was a good person. Everyone with eyes could see it. The boy made sure to do everything right. His bright blonde hair was always right where he wanted it to be, perfectly combed to the side in a sweeping, prince-like fashion. He made sure he was clean at all times, he couldn’t possibly be seen as anything less than diligent at self-care. Every day he worked out just the right amount to keep himself well-muscled, but not obsessively so. He stood straight and poised at all times so that anyone who looked would see that he was different from the common folk. And boy did people look. 

Janus was simply irresistible to stare at and he didn’t blame anyone for a second. He made sure to keep himself as the most attractive person in any situation. People’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to him because there was no one else like him. When he took his morning walks for fresh air (not to mention it was the perfect lighting that gave him a golden glow just to make him even better) people glanced in his direction and blush at his charming grins. Of course, there were the little whispers here and there. Jealous folk will always make their way into every situation.

“That boy saunters around like a peacock”

“How does he have time to care so much about himself”

“He lives in a fantasy”

“He’s definitely gettin’ swept up to that school of good”

Oh, yes, the School of Good and Evil. An amazing story about a school that houses and teaches the best of the best and the worst of the worst. Every four years, without fail, two kids, one for each school, are chosen to go fulfill their destiny. People are usually completely foolish about the entire thing. They block themselves off, ruining their children’s chances of going. Don’t they know what a wonderful and magical opportunity it was to be picked? To get to be the hero of their very own fairytale and get to live in a great big castle! How silly. 

Janus was sick of dealing with the common folk that will never actually matter. He is sick of the lack of respect he knows he deserves. He is princely, graceful, handsome, strong, and within the perfect age bracket of fifteen. The school is definitely real all right. One hundred percent, without a shadow of a doubt. Somewhere out there where he has yet to see. 

And Janus Declan will definitely be taken to the school of good.


	2. Yearning: a tender or urgent longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Janus are closer than others think, but much further than either of them know.

If Virgil Kraws had to choose just one single person that she could ever hope to call her friend, it would have most certainly not have been Janus Declan. But that’s the thing, she did not have a choice on the matters, much like nearly every other thing that has happened to her up to this point. The pompous boy hardly relates to anything that had to do with her. He insisted on their morning walks knowing full well she would much rather stray through the woods late into the night. He cared so much about how he appeared within the presence of literally every single person that may happen to glance at him, meanwhile she simply withdrew into her large cloak. He wanted to be seen and gawked at by all those who passed. Every single thing about him seemed just way too exhausting to handle. How can he even keep up with himself? Just imagining what it’s like walking in his shoes for a day makes Virgil ache and pulls that heavy feeling in her chest tightly up to her throat.

Luckily on this particular morning, Virgil managed to wear him down to where they would only walk through the woods instead of prancing around the village. Didn’t change the fact that she was still absolutely exhausted and kept kicking over rocks and sticks. To subtly show her protest to their ‘routine’ Virgil stomps here and there along the path, as childish as that was.

Janus just sighs in the middle of whatever fantasy he was explaining and goes on to chastise her. “-Oh come now Virgil, this is good for the both of us. A bit of exercise in the morning keeps your body healthy. And after all, your skin is far too pale, I can see all the veins in your arms”. He pokes her arm just for emphasis to which she quickly pulls it back into her cloak. 

“You care too much about what you look like”, this was nothing new to the cloaked girl, but grumbling it out to Janus still was her first thought.  
He simply hummed. “On the contrary, everybody else simply does not care enough. When the school comes looking for a noble prince-”

Virgil just rolls her eyes and mumbles “Here we go again”.

The peacockish boy either ignored her or was too aloof at the moment to hear her. “-I can not be found slacking off. What will they think of me if I am anything less than perfect? This is why I must always keep myself at peak performance both on the outside and within.” Janus holds a hand over his heart and looks down with closed eyes as if someone were painting his portrait right then and there. Virgil doesn’t think she can roll her eyes any more than she already has. Forget being Janus, just being around him is exhausting.

Turning back to the path, she simply kicked another stick to the side. “Sure okay, but quit doing that weird smile thing”.

Beside her, the boy puffed up and seemed to try to glare at his own face for even possibly looking anything less than elegant, but ultimately went back to detailing what his life is going to be like once he was a prince. As for the black and purple-clad child, she simply went back to what she appeared to do best, brooding.  
The school did not seem anything less than terrifying. Sneaking in, kidnapping children against their will, never to see their friends and family again. If it were to be real, because it’s definitely not, then Virgil has no clue why her friend would want anything to do with it. And besides, even though it is all fake, Virgil can’t help but feel a little hurt that Janus is so persistent in leaving her behind for some daydream “of everything being better''. What would she do?

The thought came so strongly she must have voiced it out loud without her intention because the next moment Janus stops.

“What’ll you do?” Virgil glances at him from under her hood in confusion when Janus chuckles as if it were a joke. Why would she ask that out loud? That was selfish. Why does she have to be so narcissistic? “Isn’t it obvious? You would be coming with me”.

Her breath got caught in her throat at his statement. His plans actually involved her? Of course, he is a good person. There's a reason he makes himself work hard every day on himself. While annoying to Virgil, she has to remind herself that in the end he is a good guy and good guys need to make sure they stay good. What does she say to him? Be appreciative but not obviously. “Oh?” Great.

Janus goes on to laugh again, because everything is apparently humorous now. “Absolutely! They need to pick someone for the school of evil too!” That… okay, she should have expected that. Of course, because she’s dark and rude and pale and secluded and all the other things that make a villain. But to really go as far to say she’s evil?  
Virgil deflates. There she went again thinking she was more important than she really is. “Oh”

The bright blonde continues on without noticing her dampened mood. “Yes indeed! You’re an absolute perfect choice for the school of evil. You live far away in that graveyard. You lurk around in the darkness. You’re pale and ghostly with pitch-black hair, far too dark to be anything but a villain’s. Big dark circles under your eyes! Yes, you are very much a witch!” The way Janus says it so brightly does not comfort Virgil at all. As he lists things off the pit in her stomach just feels as if it gets deeper and deeper. 

All Virgil can do is scowl and mumble defensively, “I’m not a witch”.

This finally catches Janus’s attention and he quickly takes note of his friend's soured expression. “Oh dear, no, it’s not a bad thing!”

“Being the witch is not a bad thing?”, she scoffs.

“No!” He puts a hand on her shoulder and leans close with that same glowing look he gets when he is excited about something. “Imagine it, Virgil! I would be the dazzling prince, you'd be the creepy witch! Two best friends turned rivals. We would get our own storybook for sure!”

The sentiment was not mutual between them. Despite Janus’s excitement, all Virgil did in return was shrug off his hand. “I don’t want to fight you though! Why can’t we both just be happy? That all sounds awful”, prickling needles coursed through her veins at the thought of what happens to all the witches at the end of her storybooks. Certainly nothing particularly happy. 

Janus hums a thoughtful tune and gracefully steps over a stump as Virgil stumbles upon it. “Maybe right now it does to you. But after I win, cause you know how the good guys always win, I’ll make sure nothing terrible happens to you. I’ll help you become a good person! And maybe things won't become too bad ever. I think you have come a long way since I started guiding you. Still a witch, but no longer completely evil”, the boy was actually putting a lot of thought into this entire scenario. He truly did want to help Virgil. She knows that. She used to be a worse person. Always alone, skulking around, and irritated by everything and everyone, just generally unpleasant to the eye. She’s almost acceptable now. But Janus still always came around. Because in the end, he was a good person. 

Janus would make sure everything was all right. He would take care of everything and make sure she had a part of whatever happy ending he got. That is, of course, if any of it were real!

Virgil scolded herself for once again slipping into the idea that this whole fairy tale thing was real. She is not a witch and Janus is not a prince. She was not evil. They were not going to fight each other in some silly legendary battle. They weren’t going to be whisked away from everything they knew and cared about just so some magical forces can have some sick fun. Because it is all fake.

But that didn’t get rid of that sick feeling in the pit of her stomach or the tightness in her chest.

Instead of letting Janus continue on with his foolish delusions of grandeur, Virgil takes it upon herself to change the topic at hand. She knocks another pebble to the side of the path as she considers what to discuss. From her personal experience with her dignified friend, she knows that he can turn almost any conversation into how he was going to be a prince one day. 

The next couple of days are going to be rough though. Tonight, when the school inevitably does not come, Janus is going to be heartbroken. All his dreams are just out the window. She’s going to need to prepare with lots of handkerchiefs, blankets, storybooks, and whatever treats she can afford. Mother did just get paid after healing that Smith girl. Subtracting for food, repairs, she could... and if she…

The sun was bright and high. Gentle gusts of wind whistle between the trunks and whisper through the leaves. The sky was clear with soft willows of white drifting across the great expanse of blue. The air was musty from dried leaves, fresh dirt, and spreading moss. The children's feet patter against the solid path. The day was good, and choices were made.


End file.
